


Your Name, My Name

by MiraculousPenta



Series: Leen's Maribat One-Shots [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Daminette Soulmate AU, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Uncle Jagged Stone (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousPenta/pseuds/MiraculousPenta
Summary: Daminette Soulmate AU
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Leen's Maribat One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127330
Comments: 8
Kudos: 198





	Your Name, My Name

**Author's Note:**

> ...I wrote this fic to bribe a friend to sleep but I'm posting it here and as my chapter for [ Miraculous One Shot Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557735/chapters/69984195)

What would you do if one day instead of writing your name on your exam paper you write someone else's? Erase it, rewrite, right? The thing is, no matter how many times you try to change it, it always ends up the same. It's not your name written, but a random person's. You would probably freak out. Could you have forgotten how to write your name? Or was someone unknowingly controlling your body? Well, you wouldn't if you were in this universe. In this universe, it is very much normal if you write someone's name unconsciously thinking it's your own you are jotting down. But why? Simplest answer? Soulmates. The name you would've written down, would be your soulmate's. Of course, this only happens after you turn 16 but it won't stop until you meet your soulmate… or your soulmate dies... Yeah, let's hope for the first option. With that information in your head, let me tell you the story of how this power couple met. 

* * *

6 years, it's been six years since his mother dropped him at his father's doorstep. And in those six years Damian Wayne couldn't believe how much he's changed. Physically, he is much taller, he has a broader chest, and a deeper voice. Mentally, he no longer has the urge to kill, he does whatever he can do to avoid it. Emotionally, he feels love, happiness even though he doesn't show it. And now on his sixteenth birthday he is actually excited to be dragged around by Grayson. Apparently Dick had other plans. 

"Happy birthday, Damian!" Dick shouted as the younger boy descended down the stairs to the dining room. "Thank you, Grayson," Damian replied. Breakfast went on as normal, added by a couple of hugs and birthday wishes. But normalcy can only last so long in the Wayne household. "So…’Dick dragged out, "You excited to figure out your soulmate's name?" Damian blinked. "What is a 'soulmate'," he said, putting quotations around the word. Everyone at the table stared. _'You don't know what a soulmate is?'_ Their looks screamed. Finally, Bruce answered, "A soulmate would be someone who is destined to be by your side. It could be a platonic bond or a romantic bond." Damian nodded as a sign that he understood then continued, "And how do you discover your soulmate's name?" The whole family gave him the basic rundown even though they were still reeling in from the shock that Damian didn't know about soulmates. 

After breakfast, they all gathered in the living room. There was a pile of gifts all wrapped up and addressed to Damian. After opening them one by one and making notes on who he needs to thank later, someone shoved a pen and paper into his hands. "So? What are you waiting for? Write your name!" Steph said enthusiastically. (Alfred was recording, shh, it's a secret) Damian did just so and on the paper was soon written in neat handwriting the words _Marinette Dupain-Cheng. 'Ms. Dupain-Cheng, you must be an angel if the universe decided to pair you with me.'_

* * *

A couple of days later, across the ocean, a Marinette Dupain-Cheng had just also turned 16. As soon as she woke up, she rushed down to find her parents who wished her a happy birthday as soon as they saw her. "Maman, Papa, do you have paper? I want to know who my soulmate is," the girl asked her parents. Marinette's been waiting for this day her entire life! Well, except that year she had her first crush. That year she was worried. _'What if her crush isn't her soulmate?'_ But it fizzled out after a year, and aside from that year she had been ecstatic. 

Instead of plain white paper like she was expecting, her parents gave her a pink card decorated with ladybugs, since she had been obsessing over them for a good while, along with a glitter pen and a frame. "It's the first time you're writing their name sweetheart, it needs to be special," her mother Sabine said. Marinette hugged her parents and took the items out of their grips. She set them on the table and began writing in faux calligraphy. _Damian Wayne_ was written on the card _. 'Well, Damian, I'm excited to meet you."_

* * *

Two years later, Marinette had applied for an exchange student program wanting to travel the world now that Hawkmoth isn't tying her to Paris. She ended up in Gotham, New Jersey and she had never been more grateful that she had taken up self defence when Hawkmoth showed up. Thanks to Jagged, she had a very comfortable place to live. And as for where, she would be living with her 'uncle'. Jagged, as a native Gothamite, had a mansion on the safe side of the city and it was by no means small. When Jagged mentioned his old friend Bruce Wayne, Marinette was intrigued. "Is he related to someone named Damian Wayne by any chance?" she asked. 

"Damian Wayne? Of course, Damian is ol' Brucie's son!" Jagged answered her. She then proceeded to tell her self proclaimed uncle that her soulmate's name is in fact, Damian Wayne. The next thing you know Marinette is being dragged out to Jagged's car, well it was more of a limousine rather than a car, and he asked the driver to drive them to the Wayne Mansion as he dialed Bruce.

"Hello?" the voice from the other line came in. "Rock 'n Roll Brucie! I'm heading off to your place! And I've got my niece with me," Jagged said. "I'm not your niece Jagged!" Marinette said. As soon as she said that, a faint "It's contagious!" could be heard from the other side followed by a "Boys!" "Sure Jagged, I'll tell Alfred," Bruce said to his friend. "Thanks Bruce! See ya in a bit!" 

Not even thirty minutes later, they pull up at the big mansion. An old gentleman introduced himself as Alfred before letting them enter. "Brucie!" Jagged raced to him and gave him a hug, "Ya look older than the last time I saw you. Anyway, this is my niece!" "I'm still not your niece, Jagged," the girl mumbled as she rolled her eyes, "Pleasure to meet you." The eldest Wayne child smiled brightly and introduced himself, "Hi! I'm Dick! This is Jason, Steph, Barbara, Tim, Cass, Duke, and that is-" "Damian, Damian Wayne," the youngest cut off. Marinette smiled and stuck her hand out to initiate a handshake. 

"Why hello, Damian. My name is Marinette, Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

**Author's Note:**

> I made this into [an audiofic](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ZI2S7_mU5o--CviVAi0-Ky3TUWcX1laJ/view?usp=sharing) (it's my very first so don't expect it to be good). If the hyperlink doesn't work try this; https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ZI2S7_mU5o--CviVAi0-Ky3TUWcX1laJ/view?usp=sharing
> 
> XOXO  
> ~𝓔𝓲𝓵𝓮𝓮𝓷


End file.
